HFIL Breaks Loose
by SSJ Master Shake
Summary: Three years after Goku left to train Uub, the universe faces it's greatest threat yet. Rated M for violence in later chapters.


**A/N:This story was mainly a joke a friend and I had going, but I've finally decided to sand off the rough edges and finish it up. I hope you enjoy some of the comedy as much as we did. Also, the original story started out a little different, but I decided to add a few chapters worth of material to the beginning to add a little depth to the story. Due to this extra material, the name won't make sense for a few chapters, and it may seem to start off slow, but overall I think it was for the best. Oh, and for the record, this is set three years after Goku left to train Uub.**

_(Dragonball Z characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Toei, Funimation, and all other involved parties.) _

**Dragonball Z: HFIL Breaks Loose.**

**Chapter 1: A Friendly Competition**

A light breeze blew through the World Martial Arts Tournament grounds as Goten watched the boring fight taking place in the ring from the participants area. Majin Buu was "fighting" the poor semi-finalist who had been lucky enough to make it through the previous rounds. Goten looked away as the man struggled in vain to defeat the chubby pink monster. He was beginning to wonder why he had even bothered entering the 29th Tenkaichi Budokai tournament in the first place, but he remembered the conversation he'd had with his friends earlier that week.

* * *

"Come on Trunks, it'll be just like old times. You and me, goin' one on one in the ring," Goten pleaded with the purple haired half Saiyan. 

"I just don't see the point Goten. I mean, if you want to fight we could just do it outside or in the gravity chamber," Trunks reasoned.

"Yeah, but, maybe we could convince the others to enter," Goten said somewhat desperately.

"Like who? Gohan's too busy to even train these days, Piccolo refuses to fight unless necesarry, my dad won't unless your dad does, and your dad's busy training Uub, and anyone else wouldn't be much fun to fight." Trunks replied, pushing his hair out of his face with his left hand.

"Well, we could fight Buu, he's very strong. Come on Trunks, please!" Goten again begged his friend.

"Why is it so important to you anyways? It's not like you actually need to prove you're more powerful than most people," Marron, the constant companion of the two half Saiyans, stated.

Trunks smirked, "I get it, there's some girl you want to impress, isn't there?"

"No! If that were the case why would I want you to come along?" Goten asked.

"Hmm, good point. So, why do you want to enter the tournament so badly?" Trunks asked, brushing the hair from his face again.

"Well, it's just that, my dad used to always enter those tournaments, and I was thinking it might be fun to follow in his footsteps," Goten said while playing with his fingers.

"Fine, but don't cry when i kick your butt again," Trunks answered with a smirk.

* * *

Upon retrospect, maybe ths was a dumb idea. Goten looked back in the ring, Buu was taking his time with the poor guy. Goten pitied the guy for thinking he ever had a chance. A hand landed on Goten's shoulder, and he turned to face his friend, Trunks. 

"We're next," he said with a grin, "You ready to lose?"

"Even if I was, I'd be disapointed. This time I'm gonna win," Goten replied with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crowd, a small group was paying little attention to the fight below. Marron sighed as she placed her cheek on her hand. She had waited all week to see Goten and Trunks fight it out, but these other fights seemed like a waste of time. She mentally laughed as she thought this, since that's what Trunks had said when she suggested the three of them gather the Dragonballs without flying. She'd heard the tales of the grand adventures Goku and the others had while collecting them, and thought it would be fun. Trunks just thought it was a waste of time, but went along with it anyways since Goten had jumped at the idea. After a month of searching, they had all seven, and had decided to leave them at Goten's place. Master Roshi couldn't be trusted with them lying around, and Kami knows what Vegeta might do with them. As the fight below came to a close, (Buu through the guy over the horizen), Bulma and Chi-chi began their usual boasting about their sons. 

"It'll be just like last time," Bulma said with a somewhat evil smile on her face, "I wonder what Trunks will do with his prize money."

"You wish!" Chi-chi said while shaking her fist, "My Goten'll wipe the floor with your long haired boy!"

"Hey! Leave Trunks' hair out of this!" Bulma snapped, "Besides, we all know Trunks is stronger than Goten is!"

"Keep dreamin', Goten'll kick his butt!" Chi-chi screamed.

The two women locked in a deadly stare, scaring Marron as it always did when they argued.

"Mommy look!" Bra exclaimed while tugging on Bulma's dress, "Big brother's gettin' ready to fight!"

The two women sat back down as Trunks and Goten entered the ring. Goten was wearing his father's colors, orange gi with blue undershirt. Trunks, on the other hand, wore black pants with a black tank top, his long hair neatly held in a ponytail.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our next two combatants are ready to fight!" said the nearly bald tournament announcer, "These two have fought here before, thirteen years ago in the Junior devision, and are here to once again duke it out! Trunks is the young heir to the Capsule Corporation, and is a former Junior devision champion! Goten is the son of Goku, a former World Martial Arts champion! Who will win this battle? Let's find out! You may begin!" The announcer said as the crowd went nuts with excitement. Goten and Trunks assumed their fighting stances and began to stare each other down. This is what they lived for, this is what they craved. The Saiyan blood in their veins began to boil at the promise of battle, and the two smirked at one another. This was gonna be fun.

Just then, Bulma realized that she hadn't told the boys not to power up to Super Saiyans. _Crap, _she thought, _oh well, they're smart enough to kno-..._

Before she could finish her thought, both had already transformed, their hair changing to the familiar blonde color as golden auras of energy swirled around their bodies. The crowd looked on in awe at the bizarre transforamtion, while Bulma merely sighed and rubbed her temples with her thumb and index finger.

* * *

The two half Saiyans stared each other down for several seconds, and then they disappeared. Moving faster than the average human can see, the two began the fight. Small flashes of their clashes could be seen from time to time, and the only way to tell that they were indeed fighting was the sounds of battle emanating from the ring. Finally they became visible, fighting savagely in midair. The two combatants exchanged blows, blocking each other's attacks while dishing out their own. The crowd was in awe of the spectacle they saw before them, while Bulma and Chi-chi cheered violently for their sons. Trunks and Goten both landed a well place punch to the other's face at the exact same time, causing them to go tumbling away from one another. They both caught their balance in the air and lunged at each other, and they once again became invisible.

* * *

No one was more surprised at the ferocity of the two friends than Marron. She was shocked that the two were attacking so relentlessly. She had expected a frinedly fight, but this looked more like a fight to the death! What shocked her more was the fact that Bulma, Chi-chi, and even Bra weren't surprised by this. Bra was on her feet, cheering wildly, as Bulma and Chi-chi continued to argue over the outcome. Marron looked down into the ring to see that there had been a temporary pause in the battle as the two boys stood staring each other down once more.

* * *

Trunks and Goten stood in opposite corners of the ring, panting heavily. They both had numerous scrathes and bruises, and their clothing looked ragged at best. Trunks wiped away some blood that was flowing from his mouth, as Goten ripped off the tattered remains of the top part of his gi, leaving only the tattered blue shirt exposed. The fight wouldn't last much longer, for the boys had already exhausted a great deal of energy, but neither fighter was about to concede defeat. They looked at one another, trying to gauge how much more they could take. After several tense seconds, the two lunged at one another yet again. This time, however, they both threw down their guard, opting for pure offense with no defense. Trunks punched Goten in the face, as Goten plowed his knee into Trunks' gut. Without hesitation, the two continued to batter away at one another, with a fierceness neihter had seen the other exude. The two fighters jumped back and lunged at one another up into the air charging their Ki into their hands for one final attack. The two met high above the martial arts ring and released their blasts at one another point blank range. A blinding flash engulfed the arena, and the crowd was silent for several seconds. As the light from the blast faded, the two combatants fell from the sky and landed on the ground outside of the arena. The crowd remained silent, unsure of what just happened. 

"Well, umm," the announcer said, quite confused as to what had just happened, "Ladies and gentlemen, we'll, uhhh, have to have the tournament officials review the tapes to give us an answer as to who just won this spectacular battle."

Goten slowly stood, having reveted back to his normal form as he fell. It took him a moment to realize he was standing outside the ring. _Oh no, _he thought, _Not like this... _Then he noticed Trunks stand, and was relieved to see he had landed outside the ring as well. He walked over to Trunks to see if he was in any better shape than he was. Trunks looked over as his friend slowly walked toward him, with mixed feelings of relief and sadness that the fight had ended. They were both battered and bruised, and their clothes were in shreds. When Goten reached Trunks, they both stood there, waiting for the judges' ruling.

"Well folks," the annoucer said, "After much delibiration, our judges have ruled that both combatants landed outside the ring at the same time. In other words, it's a tie, and neither fighter will advance."

This announcement didn't sit well with the crowd, who had seen Buu fight Hercule in the championship bout several times before. Bulma and Chi-chi were stunned, more so that neither of their boys had beaten the other than the fact that Buu would fight Hercule. Trunks and Goten, now leaning on one another for support, were laughing heartily. After all they had said and as hard as they had fought, it turns out they were equals in strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dende's lookout, Goku and Uub had taken a break from training to follow the fight below. Uub was amazed at the powers he sensed, and Goku, Piccolo, and Dende were impressed with the fight. 

"I thought these years of peace would make them soft," Piccolo stated.

"So did I," Goku responded, "Shows what we know, huh?"

"They fought each other so hard," Dende said, clearly surprised, "I haven't sensed a fight that intense since you fought Kid Buu."

**

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. Like I said, it starts off a little slow, but the later chapters will definitely have more action. This is probably the worst chapter, since I had little motivation to write this part of the story. A warning though, the next chapter probably won't have any fighting, though it will explore the other Z Fighters a little more deeply. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter of what I'm beginning to think will consume more of my time than I orginally thought.**


End file.
